The present application relates to a system and method of managing absenteeism in an organization.
The present invention may be implemented by a traditional health insurance plan operator for its members or may be implemented by another party with an interest in reducing absenteeism in an organization.
The method and system will be described with reference to employees in a workplace although it will be appreciated that the method and system could equally be applied to people in other organizations.
Typically, employees in a workplace are given, for a predetermined period, a number of days of vacation leave which are used for their own personal benefit, a number of days of sick leave which are to be used when the employee is sick and possibly a number of days of family responsibility leave which can be used to attend to family responsibilities.
It is the sick leave which requires particular attention as although an employee is allowed a number of days of sick leave for a given period, having the employee sick and not in the office is not beneficial for the employer. The problem is compounded for employers of a large number of employees where absenteeism costs the employer a significant loss of productivity.
A method of addressing this is therefore required.